What isn't said
by BigG1999
Summary: (Sequal to Keep Holdin' On) Years have passed since Clarke and Lexa lost their child, here's a look at them almost eighteen years later.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure you can be here?" Clarke questions her fiancée.

"Yes Clarke, I wouldn't miss this for the world," Lexa states, leading the blonde deeper into the theater to find a seat.

"Excuse us," Lexa says as they push down an isle, sitting right in the middle for the best view.

"I'm so excited," Clarke says, her hand finding Lexa's thigh, clothed in new pressed black pants.

"Clarke," Lexa growls when the blonde allows her hand to wander just a bit too close the her package.

"You know, we are free tonight," the blonde mumbles, pressing her face into brunette hair, letting her breath create goosebumps on Lexa's neck.

"Yes, free tonight. Not now," she growls, taking the blonde hand in hers, stopping its wondering.

"I love you so much," Clarke sighs, leaning back in her seat.

"I love you," Lexa lifts Clarke's hand, pressing a kiss to the back of it.

The lights dim, signaling for the audience to find a seat. Lexa chuckles softly as Clarke fidgets in her seat, earning her a playful glare from blue eyes.

"Hello ladies, gentlemen, and everybody in between," a woman greets as she walks in stage.

"Thank you for taking time out of your busy days to come and see our senior night performances," there is clapping that makes the woman pause with a bright smile.

"Many of our seniors have put together something to showcase their talent and will be performing for you. Some of the seniors have been working towards this day for years, while others just got into the arts this year. Tonight is for the seniors before they go on and enrich the world. Please give it up for them," she starts the applause, backing off the stage.

A younger woman, most likely a junior, takes a place at the podium, reading from a list.

"Up first is Addie Mink, she has spent her four years here in choir. She has been playing the guitar since she was eight and singing since she was four. She has is singing and playing Blue Skies for you tonight. Please give a hand for Miss Addie Mink," the girl smiles before bowing off stage as another girl walks on, a white dress with a guitar at her hips.

Lexa and Clarke don't completely zone out, both enjoying the performances. Kids sing their hearts out, some play beautiful melodies, and a few kids give amazing speeches, but they can't help that they all run together in their wait.

"And to finish our senior spotlight, we have Anya Griffin. She is going to be giving a speech tonight instead of singing," the girl informs, hurrying off stage.

"A speech?" Lexa questions, looking to fiancée.

Clarke shrugs, her blue eyes trained on the stage as they wait for their daughter to walk out. After a minute, a younger blonde rushes on stage, her grey eyes sparkling as she takes in the amount of people in the audience. She finally grabs the microphones, a small chuckle escaping her pale lips.

"Sorry about the wait, there are a lot of tears backstage," Anya jokes, earning a small chuckle out of the audience.

The young blonde can feel the questioning green eyes on her, her mother worked with her for months on the song she was going to sing, and must feel betrayed that she isn't doing it.

"Well, I'm going to just introduce myself, as I made sure my friend didn't say that much about me. I'm Anya, child of Clarke Griffin, an amazing artist who set up Skaikru Charity, an organization that helps orphans around the world find homes and peace through art, and Lexa Woods, CEO and owner of Trikru industries and The Grounder TV network."

A small cheer erupts in the audience, probably from some of Clarke and Lexa's friends from work who always show up to their daughter's events. Clarke chuckles to herself, leaning into Lexa and pressing a kiss to her temple. Anya finds green eyes in the crowd, a smile crossing both of their faces.

"Yeah, so my moms are pretty awesome, but it's time to talk about me," she says, flashing a cheeky grin.

"Wanted. It's such a simple word, yet it means so much. There are children all around the world who just want to be wanted. Being wanted is not the same as being loved, and so many people believe it is. You can love the sushi, but do you always want it? Do you always want to eat that same exact thing, every single day? Hell no you don't, but you love it. That, sadly, is what many children go through everyday in their homes," Anya says, noticing the way her parents hands came together.

"I grew up wanted," she admits, a smile on her face, "I always knew my parents would give up the world for me. They always wanted to have me with them. Even if they were having a bad day, I knew I was always wanted. It's an amazing feeling, knowing you were always wanted," the smile slowly slips off her face.

"I was wanted by my moms, my parents, before I knew them," she grows quiet.

"Oh god, she's going to tell the story," Clarke whispers, her grip on Lexa's hand growing tight.

"You see, I have two moms. Two wonderful parents who raised me, who wanted me since before they saw me. But I wasn't always wanted. I wasn't born to the parents who wanted me."

"What is she doing?" Lexa wonders aloud, looking up at their daughter on stage, who is telling the world things they don't talk about outside the house.

"My parents found me in a garbage can in the alley behind a run down bar," gasps of surprise ring through the crowd.

"There was only one article published about the little girl found in the garbage can. Nobody knew about the unwanted child found by two rich girls. Nobody knew where the smiling baby came from, now tucked on the hip of Miss Woods, the youngest and most powerful CEO in the last fifty years. Nobody cared to ask questions, correction, nobody dared to ask questions. It didn't matter to me though, because I was wanted. I grew up listening to the story of how they found me," Lexa smiles, leaning over and kissing Clarke's temple as she remembers the day they found Anya.

"You see," Anya smiles, a hint of sadness in her eyes, "my moms wanted a baby before I came along. Costia was her name, she lived in Africa and was a sick baby. She was only seven months old, and the paperwork never got handled, because she died seventeen days after they first saw her picture. Needless to say, my parents were devastated. They spend months grieving the loss of their first born, asking why she couldn't have hung on just a little longer. Four more days and they would've been with her. The picture that made them realize Costia was their is still on their dresser, along with paintings of her lining the walls. Anyways, five months after Costia's death, my Aunt Raven and Uncle Lincoln, not as in together, just my aunt and my uncle being friends, not together in anyway shape or form, forced them out for drinks at some run down bar," she pauses, having earned a few chuckles at making sure people knew her aunt and uncle were not together.

"Anyways, my parents ended up in the back alley. Do not ask why they were back there, I do not want to know, but they heard me crying. So of course they rushed to me, finding me in the garbage. Mom always says that it was meant to be, seeing as I should've been dead by that point, and they would never be caught dead in that part of town. Of course, I'm the reason that Azgeda exists. If you don't know who they are, it's a charity that checks popular baby dump sites in the city, saving lives," she pauses as a cheer pulses through the audience.

"Many of you might be wondering why I am telling you my life story, and that is a good question. I'm sure my moms are wondering why I just told half of theirs too," she chuckles, "I just let you in on who I am. I have two moms and an older sister who died before I was born. I grew up wanted in every possible way. Did you ever notice what I didn't say I was?" she pauses, allowing everybody time to think.

"Oh my gods," Lexa whispers, a huge grin crossing her face.

"I never said I was a girl."

* * *

Okay, so Lexa is G!P is this, so yeah, they would be accepting. The main reason I stopped it here is bc I haven't figured out if Anya is non binary or male. They are leaning towards being Aden, but I'm not sure if that's full time Aden or not.  
I hope you understand, I gotta get a feel for my characters.  
Anyways, if I wrote Clexa finding Anya, would you read it? Bc I am really thinking about writing them finding Anya.  
Please, as always, let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

It's International Transgender Day of Visibility, so I thought what better way to celebrate than to add a bit more to this?

* * *

"So…" the young blond whispers, their hands clasping behind them, grey eyes looking up at their parents.

"So," Clarke smiles, looking at the child they raised.

"Do you have a name picked out? Do you have pronouns?" Lexa questions quickly, almost shaking in excitement.

Grey eyes widen at the sight of their mother practically jumping around in her expensive three piece suit.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really happy for you," she chuckles nervously when the blonde's hand settles on her shoulder.

"Aden," they whisper quickly, the name escaping on it's own.

"Aden," Lexa mumbles, tasting the name on her lips.

"And I'm a guy," Aden states, voice stronger.

"AHH!" Lexa yelps in excitement, pulling Aden and Clarke into a hug.

"We have a son!" she yells, tears spilling down her face.

Clarke takes one look at her fiancée and breaks into laughter. It only takes a moment for Aden's laugh to join hers. They can all feel the eyes on them, but not even Lexa cares.

"We have a son," Lexa repeats, pulling back to look at her blond's.

Green eyes meet grey, then blue. A smile comes across all their faces as they all take in the news once again. Lexa turns to their son, cupping his face as she looks into the depth of the grey.

"I'm so proud of you," she states, pulling him in and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

He grins, tears in his eyes as his voice shakes, "it's all because I had you for a mother."

Tears spring to Lexa's eyes, but it's Clarke who lets out the first sob, making them both turn to her.

"I'm sorry," she mumbles, waving her hand as if to tell them to go on, "you're just both so perfect."

"We wouldn't be us without you Clarke," Lexa whispers, pulling her in for a three way hug while pressing a kiss to her temple.

"You two are the only reason I was able to come out tonight," Aden says, pulling out of the hug to looks at his mother's.

"I could see that even though I was born with the wrong body, I'm not confined to it. I can still do anything I want to do. I can still do anything, take over the whole world if I want to, and I don't have to change anything about me if I don't want to. If I want to, I can, but I don't want to. I was able to see that someone like me can still be loved. That there are people out there who don't love for a person's gender, that you can love a person for more than their body. You two have taught me everything I need to know about love, and that's why I was able to do this tonight. So thank you, for being you."

"We are lucky to call you our son," Clarke says, reaching forward and wiping Aden's tears away.

"We love you Aden," Lexa states.

"Aden! We need to go," a voice yells from across the hall.

"He already knew didn't he?" Clarke questions, looking to the voice.

"Ben always knew, but I have to get going," Aden blushes.

"Call us in the morning, alright?" the blonde orders.

"Yes mom, I love you moms."

"Love you too," they answer in unison, each getting a kiss on the cheek as Aden runs to his boyfriend's side, both ready to go home.

"We have a son," Lexa grins.

"We do," Clarke smiles, blue eyes connecting with shining green.

Lexa can't help herself, her lips connecting with Clarke's. Pale hands clasp around her vest as Clarke is leaned backwards, Lexa's hands making sure she won't fall. Neither notice the flash of a camera getting the perfect 'sailor kiss

* * *

So Aden is Aden. :)  
And, Aden inspired me to also come out. Not that many people know me, but I have been living a lie for the past say... 17 years under the name of Gabbie, a female.  
I'm not Gabbie.  
My name is Gab, and I'm a trans boy. I hope you still love to read about my fav fictional lesbians loving each other, even if I am a straight white man. I promise, I will never wrong you the way Jroth did. If my lesbians ever die, it will be with reason and worth it.  
So yeah. Let me know what you think!  
Sorry this is so short, them finding Aden is coming soon (and it will have smut).


End file.
